patriotstransmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 1
A Friendly Betrayal: Civil War Age by Luis Perez Villegas Synopsis: After returning from a mission in China a pair of assassins, Lucie and Elsa, go out to celebrate their successful hit, what they didn’t realize is that a secret government group is following them, this group pour some liquid in their drinks and after having a couple they pass out. Both girls wake up in an underground base in Montana, no memory at all, they don’t remember each other, they try to find a way out but then a group of men tells them that they need to go through a heavy training, they lie to them about their identities and they brainwash them with the idea that they need to kill the Democrat leader, they are told that only one will get the task, a reunion between the Democrat and Republican party leaders will happen in Atlanta in 2 weeks so the girls start the training immediately. The day of the meeting is here and Elsa is the chosen one, she will have to kill the Democrat Leader, Lucie gets jealous and decides to sabotage Elsa’s mission. Elsa sets herself in a small ventilation duct and takes out her modified sniper rifle, she’s getting ready to take the shot when suddenly, she hears a crumble from the other side of the room and then a big explosion covers all the room, Elsa gets hit by this and passes out. After a few minutes unconscious, she starts waking up and having flashbacks of her life before the abduction, as she is getting up, she can hear screams, sirens arriving to the place and then police takes her because of the gun, she can hear that paramedics say the Republican leader will need a lot of procedures to recover and the Democrat leader didn’t make it, outside people see the rifle and she can hear some of them blaming Traditionalist and vice versa, people start a boycott, things escalate quickly, a lot of shouting can be heard, people start fist fighting and then guns start to appear, this is too much for the police. Elsa escapes from the police and runs, she finds a group of people and try to kill her, they believe she’s going to try to kill them, then they reveal they’re Centrists and they just want to escape the mess, in the first cities they cross, they hear about Texas being a safe place, as the group moves they face some foes from the other two parties, as they move more people join them and some of them die in the way, Elsa struggles because she’s trying to remember who she was before the training and little by little she starts remembering and at some point she remembers Lucie but doesn’t know where to look for her or if she is alive, she decides to stay in Texas and live in peace. ' '''Bourne Identity with Asian-American assassins in a country going to hell. ' Two American-Asian Assassins (Elsa and Lucie) from the Republican side who are kidnapped by the Shadow Government, they’re brainwashed and trained to kill the Democrat Leader, only one of the is chosen (Elsa) and Lucie gets jealous and tries to sabotage that, as Lucie triggers a bomb that kills the Democrat leader, it also affects Elsa and she starts remembering stuff, both parties blame her (Elsa) for the killing of the Democrat leader and that triggers the Civil War, as the country is taking sides and tearing apart, she escapes with the Centrists to the Republic of Texas to live in peace. '''Genre: Action Characters Protagonist: Elsa, 25-year-old girl who’s an expert with guns, she only has her best friend Lucie, after they went to war in 2016, they became inseparable, she’s a person who looks after innocent people and fights for the freedom of those who deserve it. Antagonist: Lucie, 26-year-old girl who’s an expert in explosives, she tends to be a little cocky, if she’s not working with Elsa, she prefers to work by herself, she wants to be number one and will do anything to be in that spot. Supporting Characters: Secret Group Leader: A man that wants to start a new order, he wants to create a fracture in society so that his plan can be active. Locations Montana will be the place where the underground base of the secret government will be located, in here new recruits will be trained to be assassins. Atlanta will be the place where the society will fracture, in here we will see the assassination of the Democrat Leader. Texas will be the safe zone for Centrists, Elsa will join a group of people that will look for shelter in here. Target Market: Men and Women, 18 to 28 years old. Demographics Medium and Why: A TV-Movie event series, as these have proven to be the most effective in our target market, and can explore enough of the world while still keeping the audience hungry for more. Platform and Why: Netflix Series, Because we will be following different events and this story has the potential to create a series in which each episode have a beginning, middle and ending. See Also Core Narrative 2 [http://patriotstransmedia.wikia.com/wiki/Core_Narrative_3 Core Narrative 3] Return To Core Narratives Ancillary Narratives